The present invention relates to method and apparatus for aiding plan and conceptual design of environmental harmonization product.
Product development such that one product model is grown by successively improving functions and components thereof for many generations is known as multi-generation product development. There is QFD (Quality Function Deployment) as a method for aiding product development planning for many generations, in particular, as a method for aiding plan of parts of product and the like. This QFD is used in aiding for performance aspect of product and product cost aspect.
This QFD does not consider environment aspect for the whole life cycle of product. In addition, a quantitative method for aiding concept generation of environmental harmonization product has never been existed.
Furthermore, severe environmental specification is the factor which decrease effect to environment, however, that is also the factor which increase product life cycle cost. Therefore, most effective concept should be led to realize the environmental specification after putting customer demands, corporation demands and environment demands together with respect to object product to set best environmental specification.